Wonderful Maple New Year
by mhman01
Summary: This is a sequel to a story from MHwriter: Dirty Snow. It takes place after my OC Mike and Matt's trip. Mike is now in his senior year... but Matt has a secret that can shock them both. How will they handle it? warning: male preg, crudeness, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A Wonderful New Maple Year

Chapter 1

Mike had finally made it to senior year at the university and it was almost New Year. Mike could only think of one thing... spend time with his favorite Canadian Matthew. He was at his dorm again as always. It was littered and decorated with souvenirs and pictures of the times he had with Matt and it included the holidays they had together up in the mountains. He even kept a picture of Matthew in the Mrs. Claus costume from that time. He kissed it and then turned on the television and opened a bottle of German beer. It was his favorite: St. Pauli's. Matthew was in his dorm, finishing up a bit of homework, sighing.

Mike started to drink his beer and watched as the images flashed at him from the shining screen. They included breakfast commercials and surprisingly also a cooking show. Mike did like to eat too. He also had questions buzzing in his head like, 'Will me and Matthew ever have kids?' and 'Will we get married soon?' Matthew threw down his book once the work was done and he stood. "I guess now is as good a time as any," he said to himself, heading to Mike's dorm. Mike just sat there with his beer almost finished with it as he was watching Rachel Ray's 30 Minute Meals on the television. It was about how to make a great New Year's feast. Mike licked his lips at the food on the screen as if he was a ravenous animal.

Matthew hesitated before knocking on the door, shaking lightly. Mike then laughed with delight as he saw a perfect pot roast appear on the screen. "Mmmmmm I'd like that." Matthew frowned, tilting his head. "Mike?" "Oh... ahahahahaha! It's you Matthew, my maple coated angel!" Mike went to the door and opened it. "Please come right in love! I was just watching a cooking special about Rachel Ray on television." he smiled. Matthew stepped in, a nervous look on his face, sighing lightly. "Hey. You look worried or something... Is there something wrong?" Mike asked also slightly worried now. Matthew swayed lightly. "There could be..."

Mike held him close then and kissed the Canadian on his sweet lips. "Then tell me all about it..." Mike said softly, trying to encourage him to do so as he loved Matt and wanted to know so much. Matthew kissed him back but he didn't look up at him, eyes cast down. "I'm... uh... I'm pregnant Mike..." "What! How is that possible?" Mike was a bit shocked but he stayed by the Canadian he loved. "You're just a male. How can that happen?" He scratched his head in confusion like how a little boy would do when doing his math homework. "I don't know," he whimpered, tears welling in his eyes as he held onto Mike. "I-I'm scared!" "I thought males weren't supposed to get pregnant?" Mike said in confusion. He held Matt close still. "When did it happen? How did you find out?" He asked softly but seriously. His chest heaved with sobs. "I-I found out today..."

"How did you find out?" Mike asked, he sounded like a doctor, both caring and also serious. He kissed Matt's head in hopes of calming him down. Matthew seemed to just continue to fall to pieces. "I wasn't f-feeling well in second hour a-and I went to the nurse... s-she was just as surprised." Mike was now not only concerned for Matt's mental state, but he was also surprised at Matt's pregnancy too. 'I'm going to be a father soon!' he thought both with excitement and anxiousness. Mike then snapped back to reality and then wrapped his arm around Matt's waist. He then kissed his belly, neck and then his lips. "Well I think it is... good news." Mike smiled warmly. "To tell you the truth I actually wondered if we were going to have any kids. Hahahahaha..." he laughed softly.

Matthew shook his head, not hearing him at all or not wanting to take it as good news. Mike then tensed and said, "Matthew... What are you so afraid about! What is it about this that is making you so fearful? I promised I'd be there for you no matter what... and so here I am. So what is making this so frightening?" Mike kept his grip on Matthew. Matthew looked up at him, finally. "I-I think it's twins..."

'Two children!' he thought to himself. I'm going to be the father of two children... he thought. Mike then kissed his head. "Matthew, I am so glad you are this honest with me. I understand... I know it's scary...but I am glad I will be the father of these children and to make a family with you. I will stay by you and prepare for them no matter what even if I have to get a big load of jobs just to do so. All this because...I love you Matthew and I am going to also love these children. So I think we will make good parents." Mike finally kissed Matt's lips again deeply so as to confirm this. Mattie continued to cry, kissing Mike back. "O-okay... I just don't know if I can do this though... I-I mean I want to bear your children I do but I'm so w-worried that something might happen."

"Like what?" Mike smiled an angel's smile. "If the school rejects us cause of this, fine. If the world rejects us cause of this, fine. If we have to fight to keep this family alive and together against the rest of the world, fine! Like I said, I love you Matthew and it doesn't matter as long as we're in this together. I will do anything and we will get through even if just by the skin of our teeth..." He rested his head on Mike's chest. "O-okay," he said again.

"Besides I was also thinking of getting us married like other people do wherever the hell same sex marriage is allowed also. So we can be like the best family ever. So once we graduate and we all go get our careers and such, we'll move to somewhere peaceful and live there. That's why I also got this..." Mike grinned as he got out a fuzzy violet jewelry box that had golden rims. Matthew's hand still shook as he reached out for the box. "Really? You promise we will?" "Yes my maple angel..." Mike kissed the Canadian once more. "Now open it. I think you will like the surprise inside." He chuckled. Mattie kissed back, slowly opening the box.

When he opened it, there glimmered and shined a beautiful silver diamond ring. It had one rectangular diamond with a few oval diamonds surrounding its top to make a maple leaf shape. "So... ahem... Matthew Williams. (They also both knew their last names which were Williams and Del Mar just as a fun little fact.) Will you marry me?" He gave a lovely angel smile with tears threatening to flow out. Matthew nodded to him, speechless as he looked from the ring to Mike. Mike smiled and then cuddled him. "Great. Well we better get started in getting ready. So from now on until the birth of our wonderful children, no drinking and smoking as well! Even though none of us smoke. So to make a good example so you'll follow that…I'll also prohibit myself from drinking and smoking too! Although I don't smoke either." Matthew cuddled close to him. "You can't go a week without drinking... or drugging me for that matter."

"Eh... I'll handle it somehow. I like a good challenge." he grinned. "Wait...are we allowed to make love or no? Cause I don't want to hurt the babies." Mike blushed. Matthew bit his lip then shook his head. "I'd think it'd be best not to." "Good idea. " Mike said. "But...what should we do if either of us get um...horny? I am going to research on that though." He blushed more furiously. Matthew kissed him gently, rolling his eyes. "Such a pervert." "Well at least I was going to find a healthy way to deal with it like exercise or reading something like The Hunt for Red October by Tom Clancy or whatever." Mike retorted back teasingly but sweetly kissed him back and smiled. Matthew nuzzled him. "I never said I didn't love you for it."

Mike laughed, "I know, I know... I also love how you sometimes stare at me when I change or shower," he giggled. "So what now honey?" Matthew blushed darkly and stared at the floor. "I do not..." "Whatever." Mike made a funny face. "So um what now Mattie?" Matthew shrugged, he was still so scared. Mike just held him close and said, "Tell you what as soon as the twins are born, I'll get us enrolled into a parenting class or even sooner if you want to make you feel more comfortable. After all stress will only worsen the condition of the babies and that's a fact from research." Matthew curled into him, trying to put all bad thoughts from his mind. "Good Matthew. Just relax..." Mike kissed Matt's head and snuggled him deeper. Matthew closed his eyes, slowing his breath the tiniest bit…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike had already let Matthew stay for the night and slept alongside him since he understood how stressful and fearful pregnancy must be for the Canadian. Matthew held Mike close to him all night, barely sleeping. Mike then just woke up as the morning sun beamed in like a holy beacon shining into a temple... He got up and then remembering his guide to feeding a pregnant lover, got right down to cooking some cinnamon toast with maple syrup for his to be wife. Mattie woke to the smell of maple syrup, smiling as he stood and made his way to the kitchenette. Mike was then finished and he smiled big as he set the maple cinnamon toast down on the table with some orange juice and milk beside it. Matthew sat at the table and ate in silence. "So Matt love, how was your sleep?" Mike sat beside the Canadian and smiled, hoping he was calm now...

Matthew sighs as he finishes, leaning back in the chair. "It was okay." "That's great honey. So you're a bit better on your stress?" Mike said looking into Matt's purple eyes with soothing calm chocolate brown eyes. Matthew nodded a bit, running a hand through his blond hair. "Good! Wonderful! Great to hear! So how was the breakfast?" Mike asked happily. "It was good thank you..." Matthew replied. "So what do you want to do later?" Mike asked. It was Friday and almost the weekend.

"I don't know... I might need to get some meds or something... I'm still stressing." the Canadian said with a little worry. "Alright. Relaxing the entire day is fine with me as long as I'm doing nothing with you honey." He smiled. He smiled back at him. "Thank you." Mike kissed those perfect curved Canadian lips. "You're welcome... Crap it's almost time to go for my first period senior class." He frowned. Mattie kissed him back. "I'll see you after school then?" "Sure love. We'll even get those scented candles to relax you more if you want too. My treat." He started to go get his stuff for the day ahead. Matthew smiled at him, standing and moving into Mike's bed. "Thank you." "It's no trouble and you're welcome." Mike smiled and then frowned. "Aren't you gonna attend your classes too?" Matthew had a pitiful look about him and he shook his head. "Not today." "Okay...I'll try to get your assignments and such for you but you can relax alright? We'll work this out somehow." He smiled at his Canadian and went for the door.

"Love, I can get my homework online, don't worry about me for today." Matt said. "Okay..." Mike then blew a kiss to him and left for school to finish the school day. Matthew slept most of the day, kept the bad thoughts out of his mind. A long time... too long it seemed later, Mike was back with of course a big bag of assignments and study materials. "Ugh..." He sighed and lay down on the nearest thing to sit on and slumped down.

Matthew was still sleeping. Mike then puffed out a deep breath and took off his shirt, as he was hot and exhausted. He then tried to find something to eat and drink. He took some chips and ice cold water as he went to listen to music on his iPod. Matthew mumbled something and tossed, the covers moving off of him.

Mike then stretched and lazily got up to check on Matthew. He noticed the covers off his body as he slowly opened the door. He got in and gently got the covers back over his body. "Hey Matthew sweetheart. I'm back." he whispered. Mattie mumbled again and reached out for Mike. Mike then held the other's hand. "Yes honey? Oh by the way, I got the candles." He smiled and pulled him into bed. "Ten more minutes." "Okay." He nodded and lay beside the Canadian.

"Thank you," he said holding him close. "Sure... So had good rest so far?" Mike said flatly. He nodded. "I missed you soo much though. I dreamed about you." "Oh really now? Can you tell me about it?" Mike asked with curiosity. "We were in a big house, just you and me and we were married and rich and so so happy." Matthew said with a little excitement. "That's a great dream to have... we'll have a good house sure and we'll be one happy family. I promise." Mike then kissed the other's side of his neck. Matthew turned to face him, smiling. "I had another dream," he said, blushing. Mike blushed pink and asked, "And what was that one?"

"Let's, uh, just say I had to change the sheets." the Canadian turned beet red. "Wow...while you're pregnant? Incredible." Mike said with acted out surprise and shock but stuck his tongue out playfully. Mattie playfully hit his shoulder. "Ha... so you want me to get the candles now?" Mike looked into Matthew's purple amethyst eyes... chocolate brown met with amethyst in a very sweet reunion.

He nodded to him. "Please, if you wouldn't mind." Mike got up and went to his bag. He took out a candle plate and a few frankincense and cherry scented candles. He came back and started to light them with his lighter. Matthew smiled. "Mmmm, cherries." "Yes." Mike smiled back and put the candles with the candle plate on a bedside table and then came back to Matthew's side in the bed.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling him close again, hands roaming his body. Mike hummed. "Mhm...Love you too." He then kissed his wife to be and held him gently. He kissed back. "We should think of names," he said. It was obvious that the day of sleep and the scent of the candles were greatly helping him cope. "Okay Mattie. What do you suggest then?" Mike smiled warmly. "Hmmm, I like Tara and Zoey for girls..." Matt suggested. "Okay great. For boys I'd like Mike junior and Matthew junior." Mike said with happiness. Matthew laughed lightly, nuzzling him. "Alright."

"Yeah…would you like to sleep for now? Cause I'm so tired so screw the work for now." He grinned at the Canadian. "Of course," he said, stroking his hair. "I love you so much Mikey." Mike smiled and pulled Matt in for an embrace. "Okay...love you too Mattie. G'night I guess and see you in dream world." He laughed softly. Matthew blushed softly, curling into him. Mike and Matt then went and delved themselves into their own dream world, which was a thing they both needed as sleep overtook them gently... To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike was sweating profusely as he got up, too early he thought, in the morning. He looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 2:00 am. He looked down and saw that his pants were all hot and wet. "Damn it." he whispered to himself. He had a nightmare. He then slowly and gently got up and went to the bathroom where he tried to quietly wash his face. Mattie was curled up on his side, shivering as his heat source left but he didn't move or wake. The poor American was washing his face up and then decided he needed a little shower and then change to new clothes. So he groaned softly and got himself a robe from the rack. He undressed quickly as he also turned on the water after he closed the door not wanting to disturb his Canadian fiancé.

A small grumble was heard from Matthew at the water turned on but he, lucky for Mike, still slept. Mike just shrugged and figured he would be okay and so he turned the water up more. The water finally was steaming hot enough for him so he got in and rubbed the water all over himself. He hummed lightly as the steam built up and a little bit even leaked out of the bathroom. Matthew coughed at the sudden heat change. Mike stopped and waited to hear for any bad signs about Matt waking up... He figured it was just a regular cough so he just kept washing himself and even used soap. Matthew tossed in his sleep, ending up on the same side as before. Mike then intensely washed his crotch with soap hoping to destroy any evidence of his "accident". The steam now poured into the bedroom from the bathroom like smoke.

Mattie sat up, going into a coughing fit. The room was fuzzy and he truly couldn't tell where he was or if Mike was there. He felt hung over. Mike then finished and got out wrapping the robe around him and opening the door. He wanted to go get new clothes when he saw Matt up out of bed and stared in concern and wonder. Mattie pulled his knees to his chest, head resting on them as he hoped the nausea would leave. Mike went to Matthew and put his hand on his shoulder as he swept steam away as if they were ghosts he was fighting off. "Matt! You okay? I'm so sorry..." He held the Canadian's body. "I wanted to shower but I never wanted to hurt or disturb you."

Matthew curled into him, shaking his head. "It's not your fault," he whispered. "Can I tell you something? I had a nightmare and I... kind of had an "accident" in bed..." Mike blushed profusely and laughed a little. Matt nuzzled him, eyes half lidded, he still felt sick. "I'm sorry lovie." "Well it's okay. It's not your fault. It was just about the birth of the twins I guess but nothing else. I guess I'm trying to deal with it too. Heh." Mike nuzzled back and smiled sheepishly.

Matthew gave him a small nod, head resting against his chest. "It's not really okay though..." "I'll deal with it somehow. Let's go back to bed I guess..." he looked at Matt to confirm this. Matthew shook his head. "You can go back to sleep love." He protested to the Canadian as he shook his head, "But the twins... you need sleep too...why won't you go to sleep?" Mike gave a look of genuine concern of piercing dark brown eyes. "I just don't feel well," he said softly, sighing. "Mmmmm okay... Just promise you'll go to sleep again soon okay...?" He looked at Matt with his lower lip pouting a little bit to express his worry. Matthew leaned over and kissed his nose gently. "I promise I will love." "Okay my lovely bird." Mike took off the robe quickly and put on a nightshirt and underpants. He then went to his side of the bed and slept with the covers over his body.

Once he was sure that Mike was sleeping, he stood creeping into the bathroom to throw up. Mike shook a little but then went back to deep sleep as he always did. His spiky Mohawk like hair shivering especially the part that stood out at the front. Matthew ended up falling asleep leaned up against the bathroom wall. Later on night became morning... The moon finally went to its slumber letting the sun take its place. Mike woke up dazed but he yawned and got up almost immediately. He smelled something rotten and his nose wrinkled in disgust. He traced it to the bathroom and gasped when he saw the mess in the toilet.

Matthew continued to sleep against the wall, with a look of discomfort on his face. "Matthew!" he said with urgency. "What happened in here?" He mumbled, groaning then opening his sleepy eyes. "Morning sickness? Oh you poor thing..." he tsked with worry. "Don't worry. I'll fetch you some warm tea to help settle you okay honey?" He carried Matthew to the dining table bridal style and gently set him down. He nodded to him, holding on tightly as he was carried. Once at the table he closed his eyes, resting his head on the cool table.

Mike came back with the tea. It was a delicious mix of white and chamomile tea with a lemon wedge. "Here you go my sweet angel. Enjoy." he smiled warmly hoping to brighten up the Canadian more. Matthew smiled softly at him, sipping the tea. "Thank you very much, dear." "You're welcome honey." Mike sat next to him rubbing his belly. "Awww... my little coochie Canada puppy is doing well with his twins~!" he chirped happily. He blushed darkly, sipping his tea again. "Your puppy is tired and feels terrible..." "Why? Is there anything else I can do for you?" Mike asked in total selfless concern and care. He then bowed down on his knees next to him for a little dramatic effect cause he felt like it.

Matthew looked at him softly. "Will you just hold me?" Mike got up and bowed. "Excellent choice my darling. I'll gladly do so for you." he then got close and snuggled Matt up like never before. Mattie cuddled with him, smiling weakly and holding his tea close. Mike then thought of an idea. "I'll also try to get us to a doctor later. Maybe I can find us some medicine to help your condition too." "It's okay, really... the morning sickness only lasts for a little while." Matt said softly. "Okay. Love you so much. Need anything else?" Mike asked. "I love you too," he cooed. "I can't wait for our family to form up..." Mike snuggled him close and tight. Matthew smiled again and nuzzled him, drinking more tea. "Me too." And so they just relaxed for the day, with little to no drama occurring at all, making a peaceful day for them before the storm…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nine months had now passed since that time and Mike and Matthew were relaxing in the living room listening to relaxing music. Little did Mike know what was going to happen next. Matthew stood to go get something from the kitchen; he used Mike to help him seeing as carrying twins really messed with his back. Within seconds of disappearing into the kitchen, he stood in the door way again. "Mikey... either I just peed myself or my water broke," he called out nervously. A clear fluid could be seen dripping down his leg, seeing as he was in a pale pink dress.

Mike looked somewhat surprised but stayed cool. He wasn't going to panic. He was a man. "Well which one is it most likely Mattie honey?" He closed in on Mattie, arms ready to hold him in case he went into labor and fell. Matthew gripped the wall, brow crumpling. He closed his eyes as a ripple of pain traveled his body. "M-my water definitely broke..." "Oh no oh no! Don't fall! I-I'll catch you!" He caught Matt in his arms and was now carrying him. Mike was now completely shocked but not panicked. "Hold on...I'll get you to a hospital!" He also went for the phone and started to quickly call the nearest hospital.

Matthew held him close, head on Mike's shoulder. He was panting softly as he placed a hand on his stomach. He had reached the line for the hospital and screamed, "I need a doctor! My fiancé is pregnant! Hurry! I'm heading there right now!" Mike then heard the hospital staff member talk back in acknowledgement and then he hung up. "Okay Mattie! Don't worry! I just called and they'll have a doctor ready for you okay? Just take deep breaths." Mike then carried him up into his arm gently but firmly. Matthew whimpered softly as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Mike then quickly got his car keys and got to his car outside. He opened the passenger door and gently laid his Canadian swan onto the seat and locked the door. He then got into the driver's seat and started the car. Matthew gripped the car door. "Mikey..." Mike looked back as he tried to drive fast but smoothly. "Yes dear? How are you holding up?" he tensed with anxiety and fear but still tried to look encouraging as he tried to give a shaky smile. Matthew whimpered again. "It hurts..."

Mike cooed and blew kisses to try to calm him down. "I-It's gonna be okay honey. We're getting there... See?" The hospital gateway was soon in view. Matthew nodded to him, yelping as a strong contraction hit. Mike again winced but quietly tried to calm him down and shushed him gently and silently as they were at the hospital entrance with a doctor and aide waiting there. "Oh thank God." Mike moaned in relief. Matthew looked at the array of people then back to Mike. "St-stay with me? Please?"

He looked back at his Canadian angel so delicate. "Sure... like I said, I love you and I'll always be with you one way or the other." Mike smiled lovingly at him and quickly parked. He then carried his lover out of the car and the doctor and aide lead them to the emergency room. He held close to Mike, body quivering in pain. It was about some minutes later in the room as Matthew was still working on the first child. "Come on push Matthew push! You can do it! I believe in you!" Mike shouted as he held Matt down by his legs and the doctor kept advising him to breath deeply and push.

Matthew cried out as he pushed in time with each contraction, grasping tightly to Mike's hand. Some minutes later the baby was appearing out and Mike and the doctor urged him on. "You're getting there! I can see the head popping out now!" Matthew tensed with pain but tried to relax as he kept on pushing with his contradictions. The baby's head indeed was out of him now and the body was coming out also. "Yes! Yes! Our first baby is gonna make it! Oh Lord yes~!" Mike exclaimed in joy. Matt gasped in pain but gave a few good pushes and slowly the baby came out whole. The baby cried as he came out into the new world as the doctor's assistants cut its umbilical cord. The baby was lightly tanned though a bit pale and had chocolate brown eyes. The doctor announced, "It's a boy!"

Mike then smiled at his lover. "Good job! I knew my darling was strong." The doctor then gently patted Mike on the back. "Hold on there. We still got one more to go…" Mike nodded understanding the next task before them. "Yes. Let's bring the second blessing into this world. We're ready." Matthew whimpered but nodded slowly as he took deep breaths getting ready for the next baby. "We're ready doctor…" He said feebly. The doctor nodded and held one of his legs down. Mike did the same for the other leg then the doctor instructed as before for Matthew to push the second twin out. Matthew then took deep breaths and pushed with his contradictions, gasping as he did…

Eventually some time later after some contradictions and pushing as usual, the second twin was finally birthed into the new world. It was the same skin color but more pale like Mattie and had the same violet and amethyst eyes as Matthew's. It also cooed and cried as it was placed beside its similar twin. Matthew look ragged and exhausted beyond belief. His usually orderly and golden blond hair was tangled into a shaggy mess. His eyes had dark circles around them and his body looked completely spent. The Canadian was still taking deep breaths as he tried to recover from the two births he had to conceive on his own with some help from the doctor and his Mike of course.

Mike of course smiled a watery smile as happy tears went down his face looking at his Matt and their two children with light tan and pale tan skin as well as chocolate brown and amethyst eyes. "I-I can't believe it… It's amazing. My Matthew has conceived these two most beautiful children in the world and I also helped him bear them into this world. It's a miracle." He bent down and kissed the Canadian's head and smiled warmly. "We have a family now." Mattie just groaned and weakly nodded to him as he wanted to rest since the ordeal was over now. The doctor told them that they needed to stay to wait at the hospital to get the children and also since Matthew really needed to rest. Mike and Mattie nodded in understanding and agreed to stay there for the few days.

A few days later, Mike and Mattie were informed that they could now take the children back home with them and take care of them themselves. The now rested and lovely couple went into their car and drove peacefully back home. Matthew carried the two twins in his arms while Mike as usual drove. Mike glanced at his Canadian and flashed him a smile. Mattie just smiled back softly, his purple eyes flickering with what seemed to be triumph and hope as well as happiness. "Well… It looks like we need to eventually find a place to ourselves as well as take care of these kids huh?" Mike asked. "Y-Yes… We may need to for space and privacy to ourselves. Also some of the people on the campus may find offense that we as guys are taking care of babies love." Matthew replied back petting the infants lightly and gently rocking them. "I'm actually glad this happened darling. Now with some work and hope, we can finally make a home for these kids and us. I love you and them so much. We'll all be a peaceful and well off family and happy. Of course, there will be challenges and some people who will give us trouble… But it will be nothing we can't handle. Cause we're in this together and I love you." Mike said happily as he parked the car and looked into his lover's eyes.

Chocolate brown and amethyst eyes met in unison as their souls danced in them expressing a unified fire of hope, chocolate and amethyst. Mike leaned in and kissed the Canadian lovingly and passionately then they broke away gasping for air after what seemed like an eternity. The twin children meanwhile looked on and cooed happily. "I love you too Mike. Of course, we're in this together. Through thick and thin, heaven and hell…" Mike laughed and smiled. "Yeah we are." They both got out of the car and Mike locked it.

They slowly entered into their new dorm they shared when they got to it. Then Matthew sat on the bed slowly rocking the babies in his arms. "I'll name the pale and purple eyed one Matthew junior and the lightly tanned and chocolate eyed one Mike junior." He smiled brightly as he pet each of them gently on the head. Mike again leaned down and gently kissed the Canadian on the lips. "That's just great honey. Alright then." It was sweet as honey.

He then went to the balcony of the dorm and looked to the sky. It was a light hopeful blue. Matt followed after him sitting on a chair on the balcony next to him and nuzzled his waist. Mike murmured happily as he was nuzzled. They all knew what was going to be ahead for them. There was going to hardships yes. But they loved each other and they would live through it all and thrive together in paradise. They would move to a new amazing place together and live there in peace. There was always hope and it prevailed in the end always. "Happy New Year Matthew." Mike whispered. "Happy New Year to you too Mike love. Maple~" Matthew whispered back just as happily as he nuzzled the man's waist more. And so, they had themselves a wonderful maple new year.

The End~


End file.
